20 ways to annoy The Simpsons
by Depthmon
Summary: Title explains all if i did make Summary it would suck and beter rated t just incaseim Sangloupmon but i changed my name!Impoetant Note!
1. Chapter 1:Whow to annoy Homer

_I don't own The Simpson's, if I did… Well I don't know._ _And thanks Mommaleasey for helping me out here_

**20 ways to annoy Homer Simpson**

1) Hide his bear

2) Make him meet nerds (especially Mommaleasey!)

3) Blow up Moe's Tavern (my personnel favorite)

4) Making him go to a Star Track Convention

5) Santa's Little Helper eating his cookie

6) Seeing Patty and Selma

7) Seeing Millhouse and Mommaleasey on their dates

8) Marge making him sleep on the couch

9) Daring Bart putting a stink bomb in Homers lunch

10) Record Bart getting choke by Homer and post it on Youtube Police see the video and send Homer to prison for child abuse.

11) Make Patty and Selma give him makeover.

12) Make Homer go to an AA meeting.

13) Make Springfield a non-bear town.

14) Watch Homer go crazy and put it on youtube.

15)Seeing Flanders

16)Hearing Flanders singing church songs.

17) Calling Homer fat.

18) Tape Homer crying after calling him fat and post it on Youtube.

19)Blow up Moe's Tavern again after its rebuilt

20) Banning beer in the world.

This was not a good day for Homer! Somebody took his beer, made him meet that weird bucktooth weirdo Mommaleasey, blow up Moe's. Then the author made him go to the Star Track Convention. Then Santa's Little Helper ate his cookie and saw Patty and Selma! Then saw tytheir nerd date, then last night Marge made him sleep on the couch fore no reason! And after Bart put a stink Bomb and started to strangle him the author recorded it and put it on and got him arrested for child abuse. They thought he chocked Bart because of beer and he had to go an AA meeting. After that they decided to ban beer in town. Then I went crazy and somebody taped me throwing rocks and letting bottle rockets go and put it on Then I saw Flanders singing about Noah and his stupid Ark, **A/N(I'm just saying it from Homers view. Okay I just wanted to make that clear!)**. Then the author called me fat and made me cry and he put me crying on and when Moe's place came repaired it was blown up by the author again.

And finally he did the most evil thing… he banned beer in the whole world. I swear I'll get him!

**Oh by the way tell me who you want me to do you got the options betewn Bart or Marge and request would be great!"**


	2. Chapter 2:Whow to annoy Bart

**Homer appears. **

"**I told you in the last chapter I'd get you!" Homer said. he starts strangling me like he chokes Bart **

"**Can you tell the readers I don't own you?" I begged. **

"**Depthmon does not own me, my family, and my friends" he said. **

"**Take this fat man!" I said I kicked him on the leg "Ow! That's my weak spot!" said Homer said hopping on his other leg. I sweep kick his hoping leg and make him fall and I run…**

**Hope you like you're request** **animefan1989 it's on #8--9**

20 ways to annoy Bart Simpson

1. Convince the teachers to give him a lot of homework.

2. Frame him for a prank.

3. Convince the teachers to give him detention everyday till summer vacation.

4. Take away his skateboard and tell him you'll break it.

5. If he doesn't believe you, break it.

6. If he does believe you, break it anyway.

7. Tape him crying over the skateboard and post it on Youtube. (See Simpson's Comic issue number #35 he was crying over his skateboard when he got it from Maggie on it I know that because I own the issue.)

8. Pay Homer and Marge 20 dollars each to pretend they have a big fight and make Bart think they'll get a divorce.

9. Tell Bart the reason they'll get a divorce is because she is secretly married to Sideshow Bob and he will be Bart's new step father.

10. Video tape Bart begging and crying Marge to divorce Sideshow Bob and post it on Youtube.

11.Cancel Krusty the Clown Show.

12. Cancel Itchy and Scratchy show.

13. Get Sideshow Bob out of prison

14. Principal Skinner

15. Mrs.Krapappel

16. Homer chocking him

17. Getting kissed by girls **A/N (I remembered Bart got kissed by a girl in one episode in Lisa's sleepover)**.

18. Steal his Radio Active #1 and threaten you will burn it.

19. If he doesn't believe you burn it.

20. If he does burn it for the heck of it.

Bart's P.O.V.

Man this sucks! First the teachers gave me a lot of homework then the author framed me for putting glue on Super attendant Chalmers. Then the teachers gave him detention till summer. Then he broke my skateboard! Then he taped me crying over my skateboard and put on Youtube. Then he made me believe was secretly married to mom when mom and dad had a fight and made me beg them not to get a divorce and the author video taped me doing it and when they told me he paid them to pretend! Then he canceled Krusty and Itchy and Scratchy! Then Sideshow Bob got out of prison then I saw Principal Skinner and Mrs.Krapapple. Then Homer strangled me for no reason! Then Sherrie and Terrie kissed me as a dare! Then he burned Radio Active Man #1!

I'll get him! Hope Homer got him…..

**R and R! and request would be great! And who should be next? Marge or Lisa**


	3. Chapter 3:Whow to annoy Lisa

"**Hi there! My name is Depthmon and this is my good friend Bart Simpson." I said in an office. "How's it hanging?" Bart said. "Well readers I got some very, very, very, very, very, very, good news. I am the new owner of The Simpson's!" "No you're not!" Bart said. "Um, why not?" I said "Well locking up ****Matt Groening**** in a closet then taking over The Simpson's company isn't owning us." Bart pointed out. "Guess you're right Bart, hey in wich closet did I put him in?" I wonderd. "We better look for him" Bart said.**

20 ways to annoy Lisa

1. Millhouse asking Lisa out.

2. Ralph asking her out.

3. Mr. Bergstrom leaving again.

4. People who make fun of vegetarians.

5. Take her Malibu Stacy Doll and tell her you'll break it.

6. If she doesn't believe you break it.

7. If she does brake it anyway.

8. Take her sax and tell her you'll break it.

9. If she doesn't believe you break it.

10. If she does break it anyway.

11. Video tape her trying to beat you up put in Youtube and called it Revenge of the Nerds.

12. Sleeping over at Patty and Selma's house.

13. Beat her at the saxophone.

14. Increase in global warming

15. Whacking day.

16. Bart throws his bitten cereal in her cereal.

17. People not knowing who Bleeding Gums Murphy was.

18. Getting a B on her grades.

19. Getting into trouble because she saw something funny while the teacher said "tromboner" in music class.

20. Millhouse trying to kiss her and does while not paying attention.

Well today was one bad day. Fist of all Ralph and Millhouse asked me out! Then Mr. Begstorn came back and left again! Then Jayne made fun of me of being vegetarian. And the author broke my Malibu Stacey and my sax. And when I attacked him he recorded me trying to and now people call me the nerd in the Revenge of the Nerds.

Then I had to sleep at aunt Patty and Selma's house! The author beat me at the sax and Dad burned his shoes increasing global warming. Then Whacking Day happened again then when I asked someone what they thought of Bleeding Gums Murphy they said who was that. Then in class we got our grades and I got a **B **on geometry!

Then in music class Ralph got his head stuck to his shoulder and when I laughed, Mr. Fargo trombone with an r in the end and I got in trouble. And in the end of the day when I was reading Millhouse kissed me on the cheek then…I slapped him.

**Well readers I know this isn't my best chap….but it was hard to get to annoy Lisa and Maggie is going to be next… I think tomorrow is going to be up. I'll try.**




	4. Chapter 4:Whow to annoy Maggie

"**Hey Bart have you found Matt yet?" I asked Bart walking by. "No" Bart said. "What about you Lisa any luck?" Bart asked. "Sorry." Then Homer came by. "I found this stink bomb" Homer said. "I'm in the closet so it won't that bad. Then Homer put the stink bomb in the closet…Where Matt Groaning was. "We'll never find him." I said as we walked away from the smell.**

20to annoy Maggie Simpson

1) Marge being away.

2) Seeing Gerald the baby with one eyebrow

3) Stealing her pacifier.

4) Not listing to her Rafi CD

5) Burning her pacifier

6) Taking her pacifier away

7) Marge replacing her with a potato sack

8) Breaking her pacifier.

9) Blowing up her pacifier

10) People thinking she shoot Mr. Burns on purpose.

11) Mr. Burn stealing her candy

12) Homer saying she was a mistake.

13) Lisa playing her sax while taking a nap.

14) People nagging at her for liking dog food.

15) Getting the chicken pox

16) People making fun of her when she does her Britney Spars impression.

17) Taking away her pacifier and tell her you'll brake it.

18) If she doesn't believe you break it.

19) If she believes you break it.

20) Me doing those stuff to her.

**Maggie's POV **

SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK!

**It appears we can't understand Maggie but I can tell she's mad at me. But anyways bad news. I have writers block.**

**Also i updated My Simpson's Truth or Dare  
**


	5. Chapter 5:Whow to annoy Marge

It's obvious I don't own the Simpson's or I'd be a character by now

_It's obvious I don't own the Simpson's or I'd be a character by now._

**20 ways to annoy Marge Simpson**

1.Bart playing Grand Theft Scratchy (Have to play Simpson's video game to understand)

2.Bart stealing.

3.Maggie being independent

4.Homer disobeying her.

5.People telling her she nags a lot.

6.Writers of Itchy and Scratchy calling her a goofball.

7.Moe hitting on her

8.Mr. Burns hitting on her.

9.Artie Stiff hitting on her.

10.People hitting on her.

11.Homer drinking.

12.Homer getting drunk.

13.Homer drinking and getting drunk at a party.

14.Tell her Bart stole again.

15.Laughing you're ass of while she punishes him.

16.Realizing Bart didn't do anything.

17.Escaping from her while she's trying to hit you with a pan.

18.Dr. Hibbert telling everybody she has web feet.

19.Make a rumor of her.

20.Tell everybody she paints her hair.

**Marge P.O.V**

To day was horrible!! Bart was playing that horrible game! Then the police told me he stole it! Maggie became independent and Homer bought that giant Chucky doll I told him not to buy then he told me I nag a lot! The writers of that horrible carton called me a goofball and Artie, Moe, and Mr. Burns were hitting on me! Homer got drunk at Manjula's birthday! The horrible author lied to me about Bart stealing and when I found out he was lying he ran off while trying to hit him with a pan! When he heard from Dr. Hibert I have web he told everybody I have web feet and I die my hair! I have to get him before it's too late!

**Well the Simpson's family are done now the question is who's next!? Also I updated Simpson's Truth or Dare.**


	6. Chapter 6: How to Annoy MrBurns

20 ways to Annoy Mr. Burns!

1) Make fun for his love of cashews

2) Poor people

3)Poor needy people

4) Being pore

5) The hounds day off

6) Smithers day off

7) Steal his money

8) Threaten him that you'll burn it

9) If doesn't belive you, burn it

10) If he does, just burn it...for fun

11) Run away.

12) The hounds dont catch you...beacuse it was there day off

13) Losing Bobo his bear

14) Finding out that you stole it

15) Tell him to give you his money...that you burned...for the bear.

16) Realizing that you burned it

17) If he doesn't believe you burn the bear

18) If he does believe you give it to him...yeah right! Just burn it if he belives you

19) When Homer Simpson is careless and there is a near meltdown

20) When Homer erases the Hamburgler's birthay.

**_Mr. Burns POV_**

Agh today was dread full day. The hideous poor man made fun of my love for cashews. But that was the tip of the iceberg. It was Smithers day off wich made me vornable. The dreaded author burned my money and Bobo witch made me poor. And the Simpson fellow earased the Hamburgler birthay and caused a near meltdown! What a complete moron!

END OF CHAP!


	7. Important Note

**Hey Guys! I'm going on vacation tommorow.**

**So I wont update till...I dunno...till...the latists the 14th...So dont review this just PM me cause this is the next chap...maybe sooner if i can get internet acces where I'm going... But I'll try... see you guys on the 14**

**Sincearly Depthmon**


End file.
